The present invention relates to a driver's air bag module and related methods for assembly and use. More particularly, the invention is directed towards an air bag module with a housing for direct attachment to a vehicle's steering wheel.
Commonly, driver's side air bag modules have a cover for enclosing a cushion and inflator. Typically, the cushion inflator and cover are fixably mounted to the housing, the housing having a number of fasteners to attach the air bag module to a vehicle's steering wheel.
The associated housing functions as a stable surface for enclosing the cushion pack assembly and for the absorption of the deployment reaction forces. This housing is often used to couple the air bag module to the steering column. It is known that the housing can have a plurality of notched studs, which are used to fixably engage the air bag module to the steering wheel assembly. Other driver air bag systems currently available, including snap-in module systems, tend to be cumbersome and difficult to remove from the wheel. As such, a system which allows for the easy insertion and removal of the driver air bag module would significantly reduce the cost and increase the ease of manufacturing in the vehicle assembly plant and improve ease of serviceability.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a driver's air bag module of a vehicle's safety restraint system is provided. The module has improved mounting hardware that allows for the utilization of a steering wheel's armature to secure the module and allow for the proper distribution of reaction forces. A wire spring fastening system is used to secure the module to the steering wheel.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved driver's air bag module for a vehicle safety restraint system that may be quickly removed from a vehicle for repair or replacement.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.